


First Dance

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and JC give Lance and Justin the NSYNC High School Prom of 1997.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

FIRST DANCE

 

“Am I going to like this?” JC asked.

Chris threw popcorn at him. “You will or I will drown you in pig’s blood,” he vowed. “I cannot believe you made it to the age of twenty-one without seeing “Carrie.” That’s not right.”

“I don’t really LIKE slasher flicks,” JC protested.

Joey tumbled him onto Lance’s bed. “It’s not a slasher fic, JC. It’s Stephen King.”

“I thought everyone died in his movies,” JC said.

“No…not because of slashers. His stuff is more supernatural,” Joey told him. 

“If I have nightmares because of this, you’re the one who’s gonna die, Chris,” JC grumbled as Joey climbed onto the bed next to him.

Chris looked at Lance, who was standing uncertainly by the beds. Justin was already curled up on his own bed, and Lance looked unsure. “Bass. You make a better door than a window.” Chris gave Lance a shove towards his bed. “Help Joey protect JC from evil slashers.”

Lance blushed and carefully climbed in next to JC. “Is this okay?”

“Of course,” JC said, beaming at him. “I think you’ll be enough to protect me from the bad guys.”

“And you can sleep with JC to protect him from his nightmares,” Joey said. Chris snickered from his place next to Justin. 

Lance’s face flamed red as he heard JC sigh. Apparently his crush on JC wasn’t as secret as he’d thought. He tried so hard not to show it. He was shy around all the guys, but around JC Lance found himself turning into a complete idiot almost immediately. He tripped over his own feet, stumbled over whatever he tried to say, and generally just lost IQ points whenever JC entered the room. Lance hoped that someday he’d be attractive and confident and sure of himself, but right now, at eighteen, he didn’t see that ever happening.

They settled in for the movie, which JC endured without too much trauma. At one point, he buried his face in Joey’s broad shoulders, and at the end, he watched the movie with one eye, while the other was covered by Lance’s chest. Lance did his best not to pull back, though he was so shocked that he almost rolled away. “I’m such a girl,” JC said, his voice muffled by Lance’s sweatshirt.

“It’s okay.” Lance gave him a few awkward pats on his back. “If this was a movie about trapeze artists, Chris would probably be hiding under the bed.”

“I heard that, Bass,” a voice said from the other bed.

JC giggled and pulled his head up. “Thanks, Lance,” he said softly. “For not making fun of me.”

Lance swallowed hard, looking down into the beautiful blue eyes. “I’d never make fun of you.”

JC glanced at the TV and did a double-take. “Wait. She killed EVERYONE?”

The credits rolled, Joey reached up to turn on the lamp, and everyone sat up. Joey, Chris and JC argued about the movie while Justin rolled onto his side. “Is that what it’s like?” Justin asked. 

“What?” Lance asked.

“The prom. School dances.”

“Well, I…I wouldn’t know. About the prom, I mean. I missed all that, too. I went to a dance or two, with one of the girls from my group.” Lance rolled his eyes. “It was pretty lame.”

“Oh,” Just said softly, rolling onto his back.

Chris, who’d heard every word of the exchange, met JC’s gaze. “Hey, I’m gonna get some more ice. I’m not ready to hit the hay yet. Help me, Jayce?”

“Sure,” JC said, hopping off Lance’s bed and following Chris out of the hotel room. As soon as they were in the hall, JC said, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Right now I’m thinking that it’s not fucking fair that a good-looking sixteen-year-old boy like Justin has to ask what a school dance is like,” Chris grumbled. “But whatever. Not my place to judge how he’s been raised. What I DO know is that we need a prom. Or something.”

“We can talk to Lynn, see if she knows some friends of his we could invite,” JC said. “Johnny would help us find a place to do it…maybe that big place we rehearsed last time we were home?”

“And we’re gonna do this one hundred percent,” Chris said, unusually serious. “Band, tuxes, food, the works.” Chris’ loyalty was fierce when it came to his favorite little brother.

“I have some savings,” JC said. “I’ll pay for it.”

“No…we’ll all chip in,” Chris said. “Though I may only be able to afford a bag of chips.”

“Justin will love this,” JC said with a grin. “And I think it would be good for Lance, too. He missed a lot of this stuff.”

“Right,” Chris said, giving JC a long look. “Wouldn’t want to forget Lance.”

 

Lynn was more than happy to help, hugging them both and calling them “such sweet boys!” She promised she’d take care of everything, and wouldn’t let them lift a finger. She involved Diane Bass, who was so happy to see her son included something with the group that she offered to pay for everything.

When they returned to Florida, the first thing they all did was sleep. A lot. JC probably broke the record for the most hours one person ever slept in the United States, but no one made fun of him. They were all too busy getting over jetlag and returning to a place where no one knew their names. 

About a week after their return, Justin came back from playing basketball with Chris to find his house was empty. Lance was staying with Justin’s family, and he was nowhere to be found. Justin shrugged, grabbed some water, and headed for his room to shower and change. He frowned at the unfamiliar envelope on his bed. He picked it up and read “Justin R. Timberlake, Class of 1998.” He opened the cream-colored envelope and pulled out a card. “NSYNC High School invites you to the 1997 Prom.” Justin stared at the invitation so hard he almost burned a hole through it.

“I’m back,” he heard Lance yell from downstairs.

“LANCE?” Justin almost screamed. “Get up here!”

He heard Lance hurry up the steps, wincing as he heard the thump of Lance hitting the floor, and the curse that followed. “Are you okay?” Lance panted. “I ran to the store quick.”

“Do you know anything about this?” Justin waved the card in the air.

Lance grabbed it, his eyes widening. “No.”

“Did you get one?”

“I don’t know.” They ran down the hall to Lance’s room. An identical envelope was on Lance’s bed, though it was addressed to “J. Lance Bass, Class of 1997.”

“So, you got one, too,” Justin said.

“Do you think it’s a joke?” Lance asked unhappily.

Justin noticed the sad, uncertain look on Lance’s face, and made a mental vow to treat him a lot nicer in the future. “Of course not, because there’s no way they’d do this to us as a joke.” Not both of us, anyway, he added in his mind. “So, I guess we’re going to the prom,” Justin said, a grin slowly crossing his face. “All we need are dates.”

 

Justin pounced on his mother almost as soon as she was in the door, and she confessed that it was all true, they were having a prom just for them, and it was going to be one hell of a party. She promised Justin that she’d invited all his friends, and he whooped as he ran up the stairs to call Carly Prince and ask her to be his date.

The other guys were coming for dinner, and Lance helped set the table without being asked. “You okay, Lance?” Lynn asked, putting out hamburger and hot dog rolls.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said politely. 

“The boys were only trying to do something nice,” Lynn told him. “They felt bad that you and Justin were missing out on so much.”

“You mean…”

“It was actually Chris’ idea, I think, though he and JC approached me together.”

“Oh,” Lance said quietly, thinking that it was exactly the kind of nice thing JC would do. “I know Justin’s really excited about it.”

“And you?”

“Well, I’ve been to a few dances, so…” Lynn’s eyes were warm and kind, and he found himself blurting out the truth before he knew what was happening. “I went with girls, and I didn’t like it. I hated having to pretend to be something I’m not. I liked dressing up, and I liked the music and hanging with my friends, but I didn’t like going with a girl.”

“Oh, honey.” Lynn gave him a long hug. “You do know that you’ll probably have to pretend to be something you’re not for a long time, right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lance said into her shoulder. It felt nice to actually admit it to someone, to tell the truth.

“But you’re not alone. Never forget that,” Lynn kissed his forehead. “You have a whole new family here that’s behind you one hundred percent. And don’t worry about taking a date. A lot of boys and girls go to dances without a date. I know JC doesn’t have one.”

“Really?” Lance tried to ask casually.

Lynn turned her head so Lance wouldn’t see her smile. “Really. Make sure to get the mustard out of the fridge, Lance, or Joey will throw a temper tantrum.”

 

“I still can’t believe you’re letting me drive!” Justin bounced up and down as Lynn attempted to pin the carnation to his lapel. “Are you sure you couldn’t just, you know, follow us in another car?”

“Justin, you have a junior license. Don’t push it,” his mother snapped. She got the flower in position and smoothed the shoulders of his jacket. “You’re lucky you’re driving at all. You won’t even know I’m there.”

“Yes, I will,” Justin muttered. “In the backseat. The whole time.”

“Justin,” his mother warned.

“Yes, Mom.” He beamed at her, kissed her cheek, and bounded out of her bedroom. 

Lynn rolled her eyes and picked up her purse. She stopped by the boys’ bedroom, where Lance was in front of the mirror, tying his tie. “Do you need help, Lance?”

“No, ma’am, thank you.” Lance studied himself in the mirror. “We learned to do this for the group I was in.”

“You look very handsome,” she said, and she meant it. He wore a new black suit with a grey-green tie that brought out his eyes. “Are you sure you don’t want to be my date? We could double with Justin and Carly.” Lynn batted her eyelashes at him.

“No, thank you, though you’re going to be the prettiest girl there.” Lance shyly kissed her cheek. “I’ll be fine on my own.”

“You’re a good boy, Lance,” Lynn said softly. She touched his cheek, then left to find her son.

 

When Lance entered the small rehearsal hall, he almost didn’t recognize it. There were streamers and flowers everywhere, colored lights flashed, and thumping dance music was already playing. There was a small buffet table set up, and round tables dotted the sides of the room. “Wow,” Lance whispered. It was already a lot better than the dances he’d been to at home.

“James, you look very handsome,” his mother said, sweeping over in a flutter of pink chiffon.

“Mom,” Lance whined, rolling his eyes. “Can’t you call me Lance.”

“Of course. I’m sorry.” Diane kissed his cheek. “Where’s your date?”

“I…I don’t have one,” he mumbled.

“Well, that’s fine. I know Lynn invited a lot of Justin’s friends, so you won’t be hurting for a partner.” She squeezed his shoulder. “Enjoy yourself.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Lance said. “For doing this. I know Justin really appreciates it, and I do, too.”

“You’re welcome.” Diane carefully hugged him. “Now I’ll pretend I don’t know you, so you can have a good time.”

Lance laughed as Diane walked away. Groups and pairs of teens arrived, and soon the dance floor was half-full. “Bass!” Chris walked over in a crazy purple suit. “This is Erica.” He motioned to the pretty redhead at his side. “I work with her. Erica, this is Lance. I guess I work with him, too.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Lance said, shaking her hand.

“Ooh, I love that accent,” Erica cooed.

“Okay, Bass, go find something to do. Quit macking on my date.”

“I wasn’t!” Lance protested. “It’s not MY fault your voice makes you sound like you haven’t hit puberty yet.” Erica laughed. “And what’s with that suit? You look like an eggplant exploded on you.”

“Time to dance,” Chris said, giving Lance the finger and leading Erica away. Lance chuckled.

“Lance, come out and dance with us,” Joey said, tugging at one of Lance’s arms while his girlfriend Kelly tugged at the other.

“Aren’t you danced out yet?” Lance protested. “Really. I don’t want to dance. I’m SICK of dancing.”

“I promise, there won’t be ANYTHING choreographed except maybe the Electric Slide,” Joey vowed.

“Later,” Lance said. “You two go boogie.”

Joey twirled Kelly away and Lance laughed as he watched them go. He lurked along the side of the room, watching everyone dance and enjoy themselves. He wanted to get out there, wanted to dance, but at the same time, he felt like no matter what, he wouldn’t be a part of it. He craned his neck, looking for the one person who would make this night something special. He was curious as to why JC wasn’t bringing a date, but he also knew that JC had an incredible time no matter where he was, as long as music was involved.

“Lance,” a voice hissed behind him. Lance whirled around to see JC peeking through a doorway.

“JC? Are you all right?”

“C’mere.” JC waved his hand at him. 

Lance slowly walked out of the room into a smaller practice area. “What’s going on?”

“Hey,” JC said. Lance stared at him. JC looked tall and slim and gorgeous in a black tuxedo. An actual tuxedo. Lance knew that from that moment onward, any dirty dreams he’d have about JC would involve JC wearing a tux and looking like a young James Bond.

“You look nice,” Lance said weakly.

“Thank you. So do you. That tie really makes your eyes…” JC waved his hand nervously. “Yeah.”

“So…you’re late,” Lance said, then winced at how lame he sounded.

“Yeah. I forgot to stop at the florist earlier today. Thankfully they were just closing, and they let me in.” Lance’s eyes went to the beautiful pink and white rose at JC’s lapel.

“Well, that looks…”

“I needed to get my date flowers.”

“Oh,” Lance said quietly, feeling as if Lou Pearlman had just sat on his heart. “Is she…”

“Here.” JC carefully pulled something from his pocket. Lance froze as JC carefully pinned a matching pink and white rose on Lance’s jacket. He bit at his bottom lip as he fought with the pin. “Okay. Got it.” JC’s eyes slowly slid up to meet Lance’s.

“But, I…”

“I know I should have asked you, and everything, but I didn’t know how you’d feel, if you’d say yes, or if you wanted anyone to know, or if you even, you know, were interested in, well, me, or even, you know, guys, and…”

Lance shook his head, holding up his hand to halt JC’s run-on sentence. “I’m your date? I mean, you want ME to be your date?”

“Well, yeah,” JC said slowly, as if it was something even a toddler should be able to understand. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I…” Lance closed his eyes, feeling as if today were Christmas and his birthday wrapped together. “I didn’t know…I’ve liked you for so long,” Lance said, his words a quiet rush.

“I thought maybe…I mean, I hoped so.” JC reached out and took Lance’s hands in his. “We can’t, um, you know, really be dates, tonight. It’s not something we…”

“I understand,” Lance said, and he really did. There was a lot riding on the success of their group, and something like this could really cause a problem.

“But here, in this room, we can be dates,” JC said. 

“And outside this room? After the dance?” Lance asked fearfully.

JC smiled. “There are a lot of rooms just like this. We’ll find them.”

Lance smiled back. “I’d love to be your date, JC.”

“Okay, everyone, time for a slow dance!” They heard Chris yell through the speakers. “And the moms say keep your hands to yourselves, or you’ll be asked to leave. They’re not MY moms, however…” They heard a rumble and a thud, and Chris saying, “Ow, Lynn!”

JC chuckled as a slow song came on. “Would you like to dance?”

“I’d love to,” Lance said softly. JC took Lance’s right hand in his left, cradling it between their chests. JC put his other arm around Lance’s waist, and Lance laid his head on JC’s shoulder. He heard JC sigh, and said, “This is the best prom I’ve ever been to.”

THE END


End file.
